Reece
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Reece (VU). ---- |age = 18 |creator = *Steve Johansson *Buy n Large |family = *Zeve |nickname = *Ultimate Lifeform *Faker *That Bastard *That Bot *Henry |type = Project Reece |gender = Male A.I |height = 3'4.9" |weight = 270 lbs |eye = Teal |attire = *Starband *Inhibitor Rings *Earpiece *Wedding Ring |alignment = Good |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Arrow *Chaos Blast *Electro-Ball |ability type = Power }} Reece''' is an unknown Chaos Sensitive Wall-E based unit created by Steve Johansson. He suffered from a memory loss due to his torture experiments. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald.'' '''''__TOC__ Background Appearance Fill This in Personality THIS SECTION NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN Skills, abilities, and attributes Reece is an experienced fighter as he is skilled in hand to hand combat and various Chaos attacks. He is also an expert hacker, capable of hacking into all but the most secure systems. Reece also has an earpiece that he could use. An earpiece that allows him to see in the dark, see lasers that are otherwise hidden, underwater vision and a power level indicator displaying the user's estimated strength and the supposed HP level. Though more often than not he wouldn't even use the power level indicator because it is not generally pointless for him to know about the information it gives. Reece has extremely high durability even without being in his other forms, being able to take a very heavy beating from Wall-F, survive getting crushed by a ceiling trap and probably more things that have not been shown. Although he can take heavy punishment, it does not mean he is invincible as he still as vulnerable as any other bot when Var-9s attack. He is also very strong bot for his size, especially in any of his forms. In normal form, he can temporarily hold up a ceiling trap which would normally crush a normal bot under its immense weight or possibly send a 105-ton tank flying. One noteworthy thing is that Reece never seems to run out of stamina due to him wearing Inhibitor rings on both his legs and wrists. Inhibitor Rings Reece's Inhibitor Rings (also known as Limiters) are the rings that Reece wears on his wrists and "legs", When removed, Reece will receive a huge power and energy boost that increases his strength, and speed drastically. However, using his full power for too long drains his stamina to the point where he will be rendered unconscious.. If Reece were to only Remove the Inhibitors from his wrists, he can receive a power boost albeit not as large as when he takes all of them off...This allows to not tire out so quickly as he only uses 2.5x the amount of energy he uses instead. If Reece removes all of his inhibitor Rings out of pure hatred and sadness, Reece will transform into Dark Reece, but if he removes all his rings with no negative emotions, he can become Supercharged. However, this has been shown to be very deadly to Reece as all of the energy he receives eventually becomes too much and will start to break Reece down from the inside-out. Though Reece only takes all of them off when absolutely necessary and never takes them all off when he's in base form. Forms Reece has a connection to the Chaos Force and thus, allows him to be Chaos Sensitive and be able to use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into various forms or for attacks. "Super" State Reece's "Super" State. This form is used often, it can only be achieved when Reece uses all seven Chaos Emeralds, when in this form, his strength, agility, and speed increases 5x than what he has in base form and has the Ability to fly and uses more powerful Chaos Powers. "Dark" State Reece's Dark form is powered by his anger and hatred, he will use the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds (if in close range) to transform, in this form, Reece's strength will be 10x than his strength in base form. His appearance drastically changes, his colors turn to a Very dark grey (so dark that it almost looks like a black silhouette) and his eye glow black. "Hyper" State Reece's "Hyper" state is shown to be the most powerful form in all of the Wall-E AU and is used by the seven Super Emeralds. He has 25x the strength he has in base form and his speed, agility, and senses are also 15x increased than normal. He is practically invincible to any attack. "Soul Light" State This form is mainly for speed than strength, as this form makes Reece move at the speed of light, but makes him weaker in strength. The speed can catch anyone off guard and is almost impossible to dodge. '' Relationships Wall-E ''Close friend, they often hang out together when they're bored. Reece often drags him into adventures telling him "You need to have some thrills in your life!" though Wall-E can be cowardly at times he does prove a valuable asset to Reece when having him on adventures. Willow Reece and Willow don't see each other that much, the times they would meet is usually when Reece is visiting Wall-E. Though other times Reece takes care of Willow at the time rarely or looks out for her (similar to a guardian angel). He will show up when Willow's in danger. The reason why though is currently unknown and no one knows (not even Willow herself) why he's there to protect Willow. Though the reason could be a personal reason to why Reece protects Willow with his life. Eve Eve and Reece are good friends and they get along fine. Though they both typically chase after Wall-G if screwed with. Wall-G Though he finds her annoying at times, he still considers Wall-G a friend even though she traps him with fake chaos emeralds to which he isn't amused about it. He considers Wall-G to be an "annoying little sister." Wall-F Reece's nemesis who constantly tries to destroy him while trying to get the Chaos Emeralds for Steve, Auto or for himself. To this day Wall-F has not won any fights against Reece, even if the fights start or end in Wall-F's favor at first. Doc-E Reece's closest friend since he has known him since he was built they often are working together on science experiments. Lass-E Reece finds Lass-E as a good friend, though he isn't as annoying as Wall-G, he can still trust him enough to help if he ever needs something. He considers Lass-E to be his "younger brother". Wall-Z Wall-Z is so close, they are like brothers. They are usually almost always together hanging out and having fun...however at times, they tend to fight over stuff. Reece also teaches Wall-Z chaos tricks and abilities so that he can be as strong as him. Though during dire situations, he tends to KO Wall-Z in order to keep him away from the danger (and potentially killing himself in the process) so that Reece can take the heat instead. Example shown 'here.'' Zeve Zeve is Reece's Wife. Before they met, a fire where Zeve used to live broke out and she was trapped under the rubble. Reece went in to go look for any survivors and found Zeve and using his Super form to save her before the building exploded from the flames. After that, the two became lovers ever since. While they've been together for years (after the events of the fire) they are still shy around each other and usually blush when they are near. One time Zeve was killed by Wall-F and it caused Reece serious depression and suicidal thoughts, he then went back in time to prevent her death. Reece eventually proposed to Zeve and she accepted it. The two love each other deeply and will do anything for each other. Though don't cross the line between them or Reece will be pissed. Vote-X While they don't often see each other, Reece 'first met him when VOTE-X Abrams decides to shoot him for fun from his (old) personal vehicle (which ended up getting destroyed by Reece himself). Soon after the incident, VOTE-X Abrams secretly tries to find out what makes Reece so strong. Eventually the two become friends, though albeit on some unfriendly terms, there are still lots of Secrets Reece hides from him since he knows he works for ASWS and didn't trust them, because of that he doesn't trust Vote-X that much, the only way for Reece to truly trust him, is for Vote-X prove to Reece he's trustworthy enough.'' Vohantex Vohantex tends to try to stick Reece in his traps and Reece really hates it when he does that, which resulted in Reece finding Vohantex really annoying, "a thorn in his side", and a merry prankster as bad as Wall-G. His first encounter with Vohantex was during the battle in Kobloc City. Vohantex has occasionally tried to stick him with his 'adhesive rounds'. While he did manage to stick Reece a few times, it often ends with Reece teleporting past the spot where the adhesive round hit the ground and occasionally end with Reece teleporting the round via Chaos control under Vohantex himself, which causes him to get stuck. Why Vohantex still tries to stick Reece (even though he knows he's gonna warp out or potentially stick him) is still unknown. It's actually been confirmed that Reece hates Vohantex. Drakojet As of now, the only time the interacted with each other is when Reece used Chaos Regeneration to heal Drakojet's serious damage. YAF-ARH While never really seeing each other face to face, YAF-ARH may pose a big problem for Reece due to YAF-ARH's ability to stun or paralyze him with "his" electric weapons. Steve Johansson Reece's Sworn enemy and creator. Before Reece met the others, he was constantly tortured by Steve and was eventually left to rot until Doc-E Found him. He was also the cause of Reece's memory loss and Energy issue. Since then Steve has been trying anything he can to completely put a stop to Reece and his friends so he takes over, though he has never been successful. Trivia *''If Reece had a theme song it would be "Daydreams and Nightmares" by MusicShake.'' *''Reece is one of the few bots who can use chaos abilities.'' *''Reece's character design and abilities are heavily influenced by the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise, especially the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Abilities, etc as they originate from that.'' **''Another example is the Inhibitor Rings that Reece wears which is similar to what Shadow the Hedgehog Wears and both hold similar purposes.'' *''He is the only one of the few known bots that are able to get out of an adhesive puddle without much effort by simply teleporting out of it via Chaos Control.'' *''When he was first created, his original name was Henry.'' *''Reece is the only Wall-E type bot with no acronym. (Example, Wall-E is an acronym for Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth-Class)'' **''On the topic on names, Votex-Abrams still cannot decide to pronounce the name as "Reece" or "Ree-ce".'' ***''Though despite the confusion, the creator has confirmed that the character is pronounced Reece as a regular name rather than Ree-ce (which sounded ridiculous to the creator).'' *''Reece is arguably one of the strongest and powerful bots in the Wall-E AU, even in his normal form.'' **''Reece is also one of the wisest bots than the others with Doc-E being the second wisest. Though he knows more about power and tricks that the chaos emeralds do and the power they hold.'' *''While most electric shocks paralyze a bot, it doesn't entirely have the same effect for Reece; when he's shocked it hurts, but it makes his electrical attacks have more of a "kick" (it makes them stronger) but all shocks don't have the same effect as others can still hurt Reece like any other bot. Any deadly high electric shocks tend to work.'' *''He also has strong and fast senses which allow him to sense something coming at him or an enemy nearby, his senses are really helpful for his agility and is able to sense most enemy attacks coming before they are even used, which makes it easier for him to dodge very swift attacks with easy and find the right chance to attack.'' *''Reece is the 2nd tallest Wall-E Unit, the tallest Wall-E unit being VOTE-X Abrams. Since Reece is only a 2½ cm taller than the average Wall-E.'' *''One of the weirdest things about Reece is that he tends to stay in quiet and secluded places away from humans, he rarely goes to places where lots of humans live and if he does he's usually in the shadows. He doesn't want to be noticed that much want to be left unknown to most of the humans, there are very very few who know about him and they never talk about him to anyone else. Why this is unknown as Reece never gave a solid answer to why when others ask about it, instead he tries to changes the subject.'' *''Though never shown, it's worth noting that when Reece is depressed, his colors would go greyscaled, similar to Suicide Mouse).'' __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Swedish Bots Category:Males Category:Robot Category:Wall-E Robots Category:Chaos Sensitives